


Watch And Learn

by erciareyes



Series: Tumblr Short-Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And I mean only smut, Blow Jobs, God I am so bad at tagging, M/M, Smut, There's nothing else, but other than that, this is smut, well okay there's a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not inexperienced, okay? He’s had sex before and he’s kissed a guy before, too. So it’s not like he’s never ever got some action. Stiles is curious after all. This however…this is new. Derek’s dick is new to him and so is sucking it. It’s a good thing Derek knows exactly what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch And Learn

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Alis (badmooonrising on Tumblr) asked for:   
> For the prompt time: this one /post/103479300196/prompto-protip-never-think-about-your-otp-and with Sterek. It could be any of the first three, really? I have a thing for experienced one + inexperienced one, sue me.
> 
> And since I have a thing for it too, I wrote it ;)   
> I am so sorry if this sucks, haha. I am not really good at writing porn.

"Holy shit!" Stiles breathes, fighting the urge to pinch himself. "Holy fucking shit."

He has thought about it before, has dreamt about it and he maybe has or hasn’t jerked off to the thought of Derek Hale’s dick. The real thing though, holy shit, the real thing was so much better.

He tries to remember how it came to this glorious moment of him, Stiles Stilinski, sitting right in front of Derek Hale’s junk up, close and personal and he smiles to himself. It’s been about a month since they first kissed and if Stiles had gotten his way, this moment would have happened sooner.

Or maybe it wouldn’t have. Because the truth is that Stiles is as much terrified as he’s excited. This is the first dick he’s ever seen. (His own and Scott’s are an exception of course) This is the first dick he’s ever touched. (Again, his own cock doesn’t count.) Stiles is excited, yes, but he is also scared because what if he’s no good? What if he accidently bites Derek while trying to give head and Derek breaks up with him? What if-

"Stiles? Are you okay?" he hears Derek ask and Stiles blinks up at him.

"Yeah, sure! Everything is just fine. Peachy. A-mazing!" Stiles says and swallows. Shit, he is so fucking nervous. He has no idea what he’s even doing.

The handjob a few days ago has worked pretty well but then again Stiles only did what he’d done to himself nearly every single night ever since he discovered his dick has a purpose except for the obvious one. So yeah, Derek had said he’d enjoyed the handjob but that had been an easy thing to do. This, however…this is different. He’s about to touch Derek’s cock…with his tonuge and lips and mouth and what? What is is he supposed to do? Should he just stick it in his mouth and wait?

It’s not like he has no idea at all how a blowjob works. He’s an eighteen year old boy and hello, redtube is a very good teacher except it is not because Stiles is still confused.

"Stiles?" Derek asks again and this time he hears Derek’s worried tone. Derek is worried. Stiles is supposed to suck his cock and Derek is worried. This is not what he had planned, at all.

"Yeah, sure…sucking your dick. I am right on it, just…" Stiles rambled and Derek gently puts him hand underneath his chin.

"Stiles, get up." Derek says and the hand on his chin carefully pulls Stiles up.

Stiles sighs as he sits next to Derek, not wanting to look at Derek. He knows Derek is disappointed. Hell, Stiles himself is disappointed and really frustrated because he wanted to give Derek some really mindblowing head today and instead he had screwed it all up.

"Stiles, hey…look at me." Derek’s voice is a soft breath against his ear and Stiles flinches away a bit. He doesn’t want to see Derek’s look right now, feels to disappointed in himself already.

"Stiles, please." Derek tries again.

Stiles turns his head and stares at Derek stubbornly, only to find Derek’s eyes full of gentleness. Derek put his hand on Stiles’ cheek, his thumb slowly moving up and down.

"Uhm, could it be that you’ve never…uhm…giving a blowjob before, Stiles?" he asks and Stiles mouth opens and closes in a loss of words.

"What? No. I’ve given blowjobs before, hundreds. I mean, not literally but yeah, no, this is…" he sighs when he realizes that Derek can literally feel his lie. "This is totally the first time I am giving a blowjob."

His head sinks down, breaking the contact with Derek’s eyes.

"Hey, it’s okay. It’s fine, Stiles. There’s nothing to be embarassed about."

Derek’s hand pulls Stiles’ face towards him again. Stiles feels soft lips against his in a gentle kiss. He breathes out, reliefed. 

"I just…I wanted to do good for you. I wanted to blow your mind. I wanted to show you that I can do this, that I am not just a little boy." 

"Trust me, there’s nothing little about you, Stiles." Derek says and Stiles nearly chokes, his eyes wide in disbelieve.

"It’s not funny, Derek." he huffs and his shoulders sink down again.

"And I didn’t mean for it to be funny, I am serious. You are not a little boy to me, I know you are young but that’s okay. I am…I am kind of glad that noone else had you before me." 

Stiles stares at Derek, still unbelieving. “Is this a wolf thing? Like…you’re the first one to claim me as yours or something? 

Derek chuckles and shakes his head. “Partly. The wolf side of me is very glad that noone else has touched you before me, of course but it’s more a ‘me’-thing. I am glad that you get to have your first experience with me, someone that cares about you, instead of doing it in a dark, dusty alley for the first time. I just…I think you deserve that.”

Stiles looks at him open mouthed. He hasn’t thought about it like that before. He’s thought that maybe Derek would be disappointed but he hasn’t considered that Derek would actually prefer it this way.

"Thank you." Stiles breathes out and blinks a few times, unsure of what else to say.

"You’re welcome." Derek smiles. "And you know, the fact that you have no experience yet has a really nice perk, actually."

"Yeah? What’s that?" Stiles asks and Derek grins.

"I get to teach you everything. I get to show you just how I like things. That seems pretty good to me."

Stiles gapes. He isn’t sure if the thought of Derek guiding and teaching him is supposed to arouse him this much but damn, he really could get of to the image of Derek showing him all the things he likes.

"That would be…great." Stiles breathes out and licks his lips.

He doesn’t even remember getting this close to Derek but suddenly his lips are right in front of him, almost teasing him to just kiss Derek already.

"You want me to teach you, Stiles?" Derek asks and Stiles can only nod before he quite literally falls forward against Derek’s lips and starts kissing him for good.

Derek wraps his hand around Stiles body, pulls him up and into his lap, where he huddles the younger man close to his own body. He gently pushes his hips upwards at the same time his lips move down Stiles’ neck and Stiles moans out loudly.

"Oh fuck, Derek." Stiles gasps and sinks his teeth lightly into the side of Derek’s neck.

"We’ll get there one day but today is not the day." Derek says and Stiles groans. Why can’t today be that day already?

Derek moves his hips up again, right against Stiles and their erections are pressing up against each other. The fabric of Stiles’ jeans is rough against Derek’s naked cock, he lets out a breathy moan.

"God, don’t make me come now, Derek. I still have some things to learn today." Stiles says and proceeds to climb off Derek’s lap to sit between legs again, right on the spot he’s been just a few minutes before.

He looks up at Derek, like he’s waiting for Derek to tell him what to do and bats his lashes innocently.

"I though you were gonna teach me."

Derek groans and reaches down one hand to craddle the back of Stiles’ head, his other hand grabs his dick, holding it steady. He carefully pushes Stiles’ head forward.

"Open your mouth, Stiles." he says, his voice rough, trembling.

Stiles follows his order, opening his mouth wide, still looking up at Derek and it’s one of the most arousing sights Derek has ever seen. He’s gonna remember this picture forever, he just knows it. Stiles honey eyes are looking up at him almost innocently and it’s making Derek crazy because he knows Stiles is far from innocent, that little shit. He knows exactly what he’s doing to Derek.

Derek guides his cock to Stiles lips, gently caressing Stiles’ bottom lip with it and Stiles moans under him, his eyes flatter shut as he closes his mouth around Derek’s cock for the first time.

"Leave your eyes open, Stiles." Derek tells him. "Keep your eyes on me."

Stiles open his eyes again and Derek groans. He’s so beautiful like this, cock in mouth and eagerly waiting for him to direct his every move. He puts a bit of pressure on the back of Stiles head, making him move forward and Stiles follows with a bit too much enthusiasm, choking a bit on Derek’s dick.

"Slowly, Stiles. Don’t take too much at once. We have time."

Stiles nods and moves forward again, just a bit. His mouth is wet and warm, Derek hasn’t felt like this in years but he knows he can’t give in to the urge to just take Stiles’ mouth. Maybe in a few weeks, when Stiles is already used to the feeling and more sure about what he’s doing. But this is more about Stiles than about Derek. Derek is teaching Stiles, Derek is taking Stiles insecurities away.

Stiles groans around Derek’s dick as he grows more brave, takes more of his cock into his mouth and even moves his tongue every now and then. He seems to enjoy it, if the fiery look in his eyes is anything to go by.

"You’re doing so good, Stiles." Derek moves his fingers through Stiles short hair. "Such a good boy."

Stiles moans again, louder this time and the vibrations of his voice move right onto Derek’s cock. He jerks a bit but gets himself under control almost immediately when he rememberes that Stiles isn’t used to it yet. He still has a bit of teaching to do.

"Move your tonuge more, Stiles. Just…yeah like that…fuck."

Stiles is a natural talent, Derek moans. He knew Stiles would be good. There was no way he wouldn’t be with a mouth like that. Stiles mouth looks like it was made for cock sucking. And god damn, it feels like it too. Stiles tongue is teasingly sliding around his cock inside of Stiles mouth and the second it touches the slit of Derek’s dick, Derek lets out a gasp. Stiles does it again, seemingly enjoying the look on Derek’s face. 

"Yeah, keep doing that…feels so good." Derek mumbles.

He’s close, so fucking close but he wants Stiles to try a few more things.

"Use your hands too, Stiles. Put them on my balls, squeeze them a bit."

Derek isn’t quite sure if he can take any more but he’s got to hold on. His free hand is curling into a fist, his claws are sinking into his skin, getting him off the edge. Stiles lets Derek’s dick slide out of his mouth and grabs it with one hand. He looks up at Derek, like he isn’t sure if what he want to do is the right thing before he licks a broad stripe up Derek’s entire dick, from root to tip, always keeping his eyes on Derek. He twirls his tongue carefully at the tip and Derek’s clawed fist falls open.

"Fuck…Stiles." he breathes out, his head falls back, his eyes close almost automatically. "Good god…"

Stiles gets more brave, plays with his balls while licking his shaft up and down. He always does the little twist of his tongue at his tips and Derek nearly comes every time. Stiles seems to notice because Derek could swear that Stiles just smiled when he gasped out.

"God, I am so close, Stiles. Look what you do to me."

Derek craddles Stiles face in his free hand, caressing his cheek in admiration.

"You’re so good for me."

Stiles keens at the praise, smiles up at him and then proceeds to nip at the tip of his cock. Derek’s thumb moves over Stiles’ bottom lip, opening up Stiles’ mouth, before he puts his shaft inside it again. The heat does nothing to lessen his arousal but he knows there’s no more holding back anyway. He’s too close and Stiles is doing so good. He’s so fucking good.

Derek jerks again, pushing his dick further up into Stiles’ mouth and Stiles coughs a bit.

"Sorry…" Derek says.

"It’s alright." Stiles sounds fucked out, his voice is hoarse and Derek can’t help but groan again. He did that. He made Stiles sound like that.

Stiles mouth is on Derek again and it seems like Stiles knows Derek is close. He seems determinded to bring this to the finish right now. He takes more of Derek’s dick into his mouth, moving his tongue around it and gently sucking on the tip. He leaves little kisses all over the shaft before sucking it into his mouth again.

"Yes…a little faster…fuck…yeah…just like this…" Derek’s mumbling along to everything Stiles does but it’s not coherently anymore. It’s just words, encouragements.

"Don’t stop, Stiles. Don’t…don’t…fuck…I’m gonna come." Derek breathes out and tries to push Stiles off his cock. Stiles moves away a bit, keeps his hand on Derek’s cock and the tip of it right on his tongue as he continues jerking Derek off.

"Fuck…ah fuck…Stiles…" It’s all Derek can say before he feels his orgasm taking over him. The sheer force of it makes him close his eyes and throw his head back, his hand still holding on to the back of Stiles’ head. He’s breathing hard, trying to calm down but his body is heaving with the need of air.

Derek looks down at Stiles, who’s still sitting between his legs and he groans out loud, nearly comes again. There’s ropes of come all over Stiles’ face. White on his pale cheeks, his mole dotted nose and his plush lips. Stiles waits until Derek’s eyes are focused before he sticks his tongue out, moans at the taste and Derek can’t help but bend down to kiss him. He tastes himself on Stiles’ lips and tongue but he doesn’t care.

When he breaks the kiss, Stiles looks up at him innocently.

"So how did I do, Derek? Do you think I did good?" he asks and smirks at his boyfriend.

"You little shit, you did fucking fantastic and you know it." Derek growls against his lips and kisses Stiles again.

He moves his hand down Stiles’ side, sliding it right onto Stiles’ very prominent buldge and smiles at the younger man.

"You know, I think you could use some more teaching." he says against Stiles’ lips and Stiles lets out a small whimper when he presses down on his erection, moves his hand over it.

Derek pushes Stiles up and then down against the bed, sinks down between his legs and opens the buttons of Stiles’ jeans.

"Watch and learn."


End file.
